A Padawan's fate
by xxemz19xx
Summary: Order 66 was a distant memory for Ueril, an ex Padawan who wants to forget his past and run. But his past is catching up with him and he will have to face his fate. A/N: The first chapter is all my own OCs, later chapters will include more canon characters. If you don't enjoy OCs you don't have to read, constructive criticism is welcome. *I'm writing this for my own enjoyment*


It all happened so quickly. Master Vaa was cut down by his clone guards; and the only thing he could do was run. Master Vaa's last words echoed in his head, "run, Ueril run!" The young padawan listened to his master and ran. Tears running down his face as he heard multiple blaster shots and the dull thud of his Masters body falling to the ground.

Vaa had been Ueril's whole world, the 3 years as his apprentice had felt like a life time. He had been as close as brother, a father and a nagging mother. Everything had ended in an instant. The shock of what was happening energized Ueril he ignited his lightsaber; the green blade hummed to life as he parried blaster bolts. _I have to get to the temple!_ _I have to warn everyone about the clones before it's too late_. Ueril thought as he sliced through the charging clone trooper. His rage was building as clone after clone fell before him, he took a deep breath and started to recite the Jedi code "There is no emotion there is peace". His body and mind became slightly calmer, he was able to think. _I have to run; I have to live. _He deflected a blaster bolt back into the last clone trooper. _I should run now, before more clones turn up. _He then ran and never looked back.

Ueril jolted awake from his dream, sweat running down his back soaking his bed sheets. Ueril rubbed his temple and groaned it had been the second time in as many days he had this dream. It had been 19 years since that day and Ueril wanted to forget it. He had joined a dance troop, "the starlight entertainers" and had been dancing in the lower sector cantinas of Nar Shaddaa for the past 18 years or so. As a male dancer it had been hard to book jobs, it had been even harder to convince the dance troop to let him join. Many cantina owners had laughed at the thought of a Male Twi'lek dancing for customers, they weren't as popular as their female counterparts. Until one day after so many embarrassing and shameful auditions, the owner of club Vertica had taken one look at 15-year-old Ueril and fell in love. She had started off treating him as a pet or a play thing, something that she could show off to her female customers. Ueril had just wanted a new identity a new life, one as far away from the Jedi as possible. So, he had put up with some crazy old Hutt lady if it let him disappear.

Ueril disappeared and Zashtyr was born. He had been successful in forgetting the Jedi and the force in the last 18 years; until about a month ago when he started having dreams of his past and his master. _What could these dreams mean?_ He thought as he entered the shower. The hot water hit his muscles and relaxed the tension that had built up from the night. As the shower worked its magic, he started to relax and his thoughts strayed back to his master, master Vaa had wanted him to live so he had. But he had sold his soul and forgot the ways of the Jedi. He had cut his ties with the force in fear of being found. Not once had he used the force since that day; so why now was his master coming to him in dreams telling him to run again? He just needed to forget and live his life, that is technically what Master Vaa had wanted him to do. So, he forgot. He got out of the shower and was no longer Ueril, he was Zashtyr the number 1 dancer at club Vertica.

* * *

"Nun, you need to stop with the fairy tales, the Jedi all died out 19 years ago" Kelesrado said to his co-pilot as she tried opening the holocron they had found on Dantooine.

"Maybe some survived? Why do you think that the Emperor has us finding these old Jedi artifacts?"

"I don't know, maybe he's a collector of antiques?" he joked as he tried to lighten the mood between them. He knew Nunjia hated doing jobs for the Empire, but it was the only way to survive. Unless they wanted to work for the underworld gangs or worse the Hutt cartel.

"Have you heard the rumors of the rebellion? I wonder if they need some fast talking, fast flying smugglers." Nunjia mused as she placed the holocron in a compartment next to her seat.

"We work for whoever pays the most, don't forget that Nun. We need the money so we can retire and spend our wealth on booze and dancers." Kelesrado said as he switched the Star Talon to auto pilot.

"That's your dream Keles, I want to do something to make the galaxy a better place for everyone, I want to help people!"

"Is that why you always give away your share of our earnings to orphanages and churches?" Keles replied as he sat back to watch the stars shot past them.

"kind of, but you know I grew up with no family and just want to help children that need it. So that their lives would or could be better than mine." She sighed as she also sat back to watch the stars in the view port.

"Ah, you're such a softy Nun, that's your fatal flaw, you need to get tough to keep working jobs like this." Keles said turning to look at Nun.

"Keep your opinions to yourself Keles, I can turn my feelings off like this." She said as she snapped her fingers.

"Oh, Okay. So why did we end up helping that wookie family escape from slavers on Endor? That group of kids on Tatooine who needed water? That one time wh.." Keles was cut off by Star Talon's alarm. "looks like we have some company." He shouted as he frantically switched off auto pilot and focused on evading the incoming TIE fighters.

"Maybe we should tell them we work for their boss?" Nunjia said as she quickly worked the Talon's Shield array.

"How about you get to the gun turrets and start shooting our new friends?" Keles said through gritted teeth "Also I think our current job isn't on the books, remember all those secret meetings?! I think these guys aren't going to believe us anyway." His fingers were all ready working on preparing the hyperspace coordinates to jump to the closest safe area.

"OK On it!" Nunjai shouted as she ran out of the cockpit heading to the turrets. She slid quickly into the seat with a practiced grace and put the headset on. She switched the turrets on and started to shoot. She loved this, nearly as much as she loved helping people. She also knew Keles was the same; he just dealt with it in a different way. He was a thrill seeker and so was she, this is why they had the reputation for taking the craziest jobs from anyone.

* * *

The music started to play in the cantina's main dance room. "He's about to start!" One of the many ladies who had squeezed into the room shouted as the lights dimmed and a figure in a long robe appeared on stage. The women all hushed as Ueril started to speak.

"I'm a Jedi, this is forbidden, we can't do this." He paused. "It's forbidden to love but I can't stop thinking about you." This was one of his more popular routines. The fantasy of the Jedi had grown in popularity over the years especially with lonely middle-aged women. He pulled the hood back revealing his face, the dim light gave his pale green skin a mystical glow. He then started to open the slip out of the robes revealing his toned torso. This was the moment the women started to throw their money at him.

"_Oh, if the masters could see me now" _He thought as he gracefully moved closer to the edge of the stage so the women could get a closer look, or touch of him. _"The Jedi have truly fallen if this is how they are viewed now, a fantasy for women and the occasional man." _He thought as he started to dance. He had done this for the last 18 years, at first it had felt wrong, he felt like he had betrayed the order. But as the years past he had resigned himself to this fate; and now this Jedi character was the one thing that reminded him of his past. So, he had over the years come to enjoy this routine. Even though a small part of him died every time he did it.

Ueril finished his routine and headed back to his dressing room. He sighed as he sat in front of his mirror. He closed his eyes and let the force surround him, for the first time in 18 years he felt a tremor; an electric hum as he opened himself up to the force. He touched it. familiar and yet strange, it felt like home. He was jolted back to the present with a loud knock from the door. Before he could answer an angry Bith, Pharul Halu walked into the room "What do you think you were doing out there?" He said angrily slapping Ueril in the face. "We discussed that you wouldn't preform that routine after the last time! You know the Stormtroopers come and ask questions!"

"I couldn't help it. I had a feeling that this audience would like it." Ueril trailed off.

"Well it got someone's attention. He's waiting for you in room 401. Should I tell him you're not interested? I know you don't do private shows for customers."

Ueril sighed and touched his face "I'll see him" The force hummed to life at the mention of the customer.

"That was quick" Said Pharul shocked "I didn't even tell you that this guy claims to know you, he was very specific when asking for you as well." He touched Ueril's shoulder "I've got your back if you don't want to meet him, I'm just curious why he's so interested in you?"

"You know me, I'm irresistible to everyone" Ueril said trying to be confident as his lekku twitched nervously.

"Well it's up to you" said Pharul ignoring the nervous twitch he had seen from his friend. "Just be careful, I didn't like the feel of the guy. Only plus side is that he didn't seem like he's from the Empire," Pharul paused "Just be careful".

"Always" Ueril said as he forced a confident smile to form across his face as he headed to the private room.

* * *

Ueril fiddled nervously with his necklace; a crystal given to him by his Master when he was chosen as his apprentice, it was the only thing he had kept from his past. Playing with it had become a habit to calm his nerves before a performance or anytime he was nervous. He took a beep breath and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled voice answer "come in" He pushed the door open.

"You wanted a private meeting with me Zashtyr number one dancer of the starlight ent…." His voice froze in the back of his throat as he met the deep gray eyes of a man who looked exactly like his former Master. "You can't be here" He whispered to himself as he once again started to play with the crystal around his neck. "You're meant to be dead"

"What are you talking about? I'm sitting here alive and well. I'm also ready to have a few drinks with the number one dancer of this cantina." The mysterious man said as he smiled and extended his hand "I'm actually happy to see something different." Ueril blinked and came out of the trance that seemed to hold him. This wasn't his master; he was just a man with an uncanny resemblance.

"Oh, forgive me. You just reminded me of a friend I haven't seen since." He stumbled over his words "a long time ago."

"Oh, then you must forgive my manners, I'm Viado Taluka a pleasure to meet you. I hope that this friend of yours was a liked friend."

Still trying to shake off his shock Ueril tried to relax. He kept his guard up as he walked over to Viado. Ueril sensed nothing from this man, just a whisper of light. Similar to what he had felt earlier tonight when he had connected to the force.

"So why did you request to meet me? I don't usually get male guests requesting me." Ueril moved closer to the man as he slipped off his jacket and placed it on the chair next to Viado.

"I don't know all I know is what I've seen in my dreams." Said Viado.

Ueril stood frozen Could this man be linked to the dreams he had been experiencing the past month. He stared at the guest and forced a smile. "Well if you have dreams about me then I guess I should give you a performance to dream more about." Ueril started to undress.

"Stop" Viado said in a commanding voice that sent a shiver down Ueril's spine. "I came to ask you a question. I have no interest in seeing a naked man dance, maybe if you were female" he said the last part quietly more to himself then Ueril.

"Well ask quickly then." Ueril answered as he started to fiddle with his necklace again.

"How much do you know about Yavin 4?" Viado asked casually. An alarm bell rang in Ueril's head, Yavin 4 is a jungle planet home to one of the Jedi temples. Or it had been before the Empire, only the Jedi order were ever interested in the planet.

"Never heard of it" He replied trying to sound as casual as Viado had. But the room began to feel claustrophobic; the walls were closing in on him. He needed to leave quickly.

"Well if that's all you want to ask, I guess I'm not very helpful." He said as he quickly walked towards the door.

"Wait, how can I reach you outside of the cantina? Something tells me you know more then you're telling me. I'm not the enemy here. If that is what your worried about." Viado said as he appeared next to Ueril like a ghost.

"Enemy? I'm a dancer, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now please leave me alone. Never comeback to this cantina while I dance here." Ueril said as he opened the door and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

He headed straight to his dressing room; _I need to leave now. My luck might have just run out. _He thought as he quickly started throwing clothes into a small bag. He quickly walked towards the dresser and opened the small back compartment to reveal a battered dust covered lightsaber. He picked it up and felt a jolt like electricity run through his body. He quickly put it in his bag and left the room for the final time.

* * *

The Star Talon danced around the TIE fighters as Keles tried to figure out the lightspeed coordinates to get them out of this mess.

"Whooooo!" came a shout from the turrets, as he watched one of their attackers spin wildly out of control. His fingers glided of the control panel punching in the last few buttons. "Hold on tight." He shouted as he flipped the last button and the stars turned into thin lines as they entered hyperspace.

"That was a close call" Nun said as she arrived back in the cockpit. "Where are we?" She asked

"My favorite moon." Keles grinned "Nar Shaddaa. We can easily lose a squad of ties here, plus I need to have some r and r with that dancer I met last time we were here." His grin became wider "You could join us, she seemed very interested in you the last time I met her."

"Eww, Keles I don't know what would be worse, spending a night with a skanky dancer or seeing you naked." She said

"Ouch, you sure know how to hurt a guy." Keles said in mock sadness.

"I'll pass on the offer." Nun said as she reached for the holocron in her compartment. "I was thinking I'd go watch that handsome dancer in that new female only section of the cantina. I heard he is the most handsome man in the galaxy!" Her eyes sparkled as she thought of the time, she had glanced the handsome twi'lek on their last visit.

"Oh, come on Nun, he's just a _skanky dancer_ as well." Keles said.

"Whatever. I'm heading out as soon as we dock. I can't deal with you when we spend so much time together." She said as she put the holocron in her jacket pocket and headed to her room. "I'll be keeping this safe. We don't want you to lose our cargo just so you can impress a cantina dancer." She said as she left the cockpit. Keles now left on his own opened the communication channel to the spaceport and started the docking procedures.

* * *

So, for the second time in his life he ran. He pulled the robe around him hiding his face with the hood. He didn't want to be recognized and was taking no chances. _I should head off planet, maybe a system in the unknown regions._ He thought, _or maybe just go to a planet with little population._ His second thought seemed a little easier. Not many pilots would be heading to the unknown regions. _Maybe a planet like Tatooine or Dantooine would be good._ He thought as he reached the spaceport. He sighed "maybe I should just hand myself into the stormtroopers." He said under his breath as he looked at the holo screen for the flights to and from the moon. His eyes rested on Yavin 4. It was a jungle planet and had old Jedi temples, not the best place to hide but better than a crowded moon like Nar Shaddaa. But Yavin 4 was also the place that Viado guy had mentioned. Ueril was in a lose-lose situation. Or maybe this was his fate.


End file.
